


Something New

by narukamiyu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), sylvain is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narukamiyu/pseuds/narukamiyu
Summary: "We'll always be together, right?"A childhood promise turns into so much more.





	Something New

Sylvain knows that he’s likely to end up alone. He knows that his family wants an heir, that a countless number of girls are waiting to claim him — or rather, his Crest. 

He has no intention of giving them what they want. But what _ he _wants...well, that’s far out of reach, too. So he’ll be alone, and he’s okay with that. 

“Are you sure?”

Sylvain tries not to let his smile fade, but it’s hard; the Professor...no, _ Byleth _ can see right through him. He doesn’t know why he opened up to her, and it’s not like he regrets it. Actually, it’s kind of refreshing to have a confidant like her. Steadfast, strong, and gentle, somehow all at the same time...in another life, maybe he would have fallen in love with her.

Her eyes search his own, but he doesn’t look away. “I have to be.” And that’s the truth, isn’t it? He’ll just spend his days goofing around with girls the way he always has, and everyone will be happy. 

“...What are you afraid of, Sylvain?”

Blunt, as always. Being flippant about it would probably be his best option, but he finds that he can’t find the answer to her question easily. Because…

“It’s complicated,” he says honestly. After all, he’s in love with his best friend.

Byleth tilts her head to the side, and she almost looks cute, even with the deadpan expression. “Sometimes, things are simpler than they appear to be.”

Sylvain laughs. He wishes that were the case here.

* * *

When Hilda corners him in town a week after his conversation with Byleth, he genuinely has no clue what she wants with him. She has a carefree smile on her face, but there’s a glint in her eyes that makes him vaguely unnerved. Sylvain returns an easy smile, hoping that she’s not here to wheedle him into doing her share of the work in the castle.

As it turns out, her true intentions are far worse.

“Soooooo,” Hilda begins, “any plans to settle down soon?”

He chuckles, his words flowing easily from his mouth. “Are you offering? I’d be happy to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Uh-huh. I doubt that. Anyway, you’re upsetting the girls in town. It’s making everyone else look bad, so stop it.”

Sylvain raises a brow. “Explain how my flirting affects the others at all.”

“Come _ on _. I know you’re smarter than you act. We’re supposed to be helping with restoration efforts, and one of the king’s closest friends upsetting half of the citizens in the capital doesn’t sit well with the public.”

He just gives her a look. As if he’d risk all their hard work like that. “I’ve been careful. You’re exaggerating.”

Hilda pouts, and he knows that he’s right. “Still, I don’t like seeing those girls sad because you broke their hearts. Why can’t you just...be good to them?”

His expression hardens just a little bit, though he doesn’t want to get into this again. “They’re probably after my status, if anything. Anything long-term isn’t worth it.”

“You don’t know that,” she says softly. “You could give them a chance.” 

She walks away before he can respond, but his answer is the one that he’s told himself a thousand times. He can’t give them a chance because it wouldn’t be real, not when his heart belongs to _ him_. Call him a pining fool, but he just can’t let go. 

* * *

Duke Fraldarius and Margrave Gautier. Beneath those titles, they’re what they’ve always been: Felix and Sylvain, the inseparable duo. 

So why is it so hard? Felix’s cocky smiles and rare laughs make his heart race in a way that nothing or no one else has been able to do. He knows that he’s being a sap, that he’s an idiot in love. But what’s so wrong about that?

Sylvain is good at pretending. It’s how he lives his life, acting as if he’s not head over heels for his best friend. But as they get closer through the weeks after the war ends, he finds himself wishing that he could let himself slip. That Felix could see what’s right in front of him.

Maybe that’s selfish of him. That’s fine; it’s not like it’ll actually happen.

It’s a lowly bandit attack that does it. Sylvain is used to this, watching out for Felix and always being there to defend him from attacks that he doesn’t see coming. But when the force of the axe against his shield causes him to fall off his horse, he hears an outraged yell from above him and the gruesome sound of a sword cutting through flesh.

“Ah, that was a rough fall,” he jokes, rubbing his head as he tries to sit up. What he doesn’t expect is for Felix to fall to his knees beside him with wide eyes, shaking. Knowing Felix, it’s more from anger than fear. “What?”

His face twists. “There you go again, jumping in front of me. To _ protect _ me.”

Sylvain shrugs, wincing as his entire body aches. He’ll be feeling that for days, though he luckily didn’t break anything. “I had a shield. You didn’t.”

Felix raises his hand as if to reach for him, but he growls and puts it down. “I know. I just...it’s always you. I don’t know why I’m not strong enough to protect _ you_.”

Sylvain huffs out a laugh, aware that it’ll earn him a confused glare. “Felix, you’re one of the strongest people I know. And you _ did _protect me. You cut down that bandit after I took the hit.” He takes Felix’s hand and squeezes it lightly. “You remember our promise. I won’t die without you.”

His friend doesn’t pull away, and his body visibly relaxes. “You won’t leave me.”

“Of course not.” He thinks about saying more, but he promptly closes his mouth. Felix doesn’t need him to push his feelings onto him.

In a surprising display of vulnerability, Felix brings their joined hands to his chest and closes his eyes, sighing deeply. “And...we’ll always be together.”

That’s the promise, isn’t it? But why does the way Felix is talking about it make his heart tighten in anticipation? “Yeah. If...if you want.”

Felix opens his eyes, and for some reason, they’re full of wry amusement. “You really are an idiot.”

“What? What did I do this time?” he splutters. At least Felix isn’t mad, but Sylvain is genuinely confused. He thought they were having a moment!

Is it just him, or has Felix’s face turned red? “_ You can’t see what’s right in front of you. _”

There’s a realization waiting to burst in his heart; he can feel it. But Sylvain is struggling because this was never in his expectations or even his tentative hopes. “Uh...wait…”

“You’re really going to make me do all the work, aren’t you? Typical.” Before Felix can continue talking, a rush of boldness overtakes Sylvain. All of this kind of feels like a dream, but he won’t let this chance pass nevertheless. He withdraws his hand from Felix’s and uses both of them to cup his face. 

“I think I get it now,” he says with a big grin. Giving himself no room for doubt, he leans in to kiss Felix on the lips. When Sylvain feels him kissing back, a surge of happiness rises in his chest.

“You’re...ugh. You just…!” Felix pushes him back after a few seconds, but his face is flushed pink and there’s a small, pleased smile on his lips. “Do you realize how hard that was for me? You’re the one who’s supposed to be good at this stuff.”

“At confessing my undying love?” Sylvain touches their foreheads together, still grinning. He doesn’t think he’ll stop anytime soon. “I don’t know, you were doing pretty well. I’m so proud.”

“Shut up!” When Felix kisses him again to emphasize his point, Sylvain happily obliges his demand for silence.

**Author's Note:**

> felix is horrible at feelings but he tried shooting his shot..good for him
> 
> if you want more just hmu i could write sylvix for days


End file.
